What Should We Do?
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's children wondered about their grandparents So. After all these years why haven't the children met their grandparents So? A one shot sequel to 'What Should I Do'.


**A.N:** Many thanks for your lovely reviews and support for 'What Should I Do.' (WSID).

Special thanks to **YoungestCullen8** for her shoutouts for WSID in her fanfic. Do check out her brilliant fanfics, arasso? ^_^

To **Sophiecantik** , you are very observant. I actually debated whether to include Yi Jeong's parents in WSID but decided not to because of the already many new characters introduced there. So I left his parents to the readers' own imagination. Since you mentioned them in your review, this is my take on them. But still, thank you **Sophiecantik** ^_^.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own all these BOF characters, but the children.

* * *

It was another delicious home cooked meal by Ga Eul with a little help that nearly turned into a disaster from the five-year-old Jae Hwa. With three very active young children at the table, dinner was hardly in peace. Apart from Dae-Jung's numerous reports about his day, some other parents would be seething red watching the teases from Dae-Hyun and banters from Jae Hwa during meal times. They would regard them as inappropriate and that the children were ill mannered.

However, to Mr. and Mrs. So the teases, banters and non-stop chatters were some means of developing the children's communication and people skills and learning how to voice out opinions. For one, no it was not too early for the children to learn those skills. For two, no, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were not biased with their opinion just because the three children were theirs. Though they had learned long ago to be patient with the children and joined in on their conversations, the parents knew where and when to draw a line or put a stop to sudden out of control verbal fights. When that happened, they would then discuss with the children what went wrong and how to go about it. It was a normal practice in the So household.

The five So members were in their family living room after the lovely dinner. Yi Jeong was seated at the sofa watching television, catching up on the world news. Dae-Jung lied stretched on the same sofa, with his head on his Appa's laps while he played with his 3-by-3 cubic block. For a three-year-old, Ga Eul learned that Dae-Jung had high interests in puzzles and numbers.

She once wondered where they came from, definitely not from her since Mathematics kind of scared her. So it might be from her husband who was very successful in his business with the Museum. But later, she decided that it did not matter. Whether he inherited the interests from her husband or her, they would do their very best as parents to support and encourage him with whatever his interests were. It would be the same with their two elder children.

While he watched the news, Yi Jeong would occasionally poke his youngest son's chubby cheeks and tickled his waist and the little boy would giggle uncontrollably. Ga Eul and Jae Hwa were having their mother and daughter bonding at the coffee table in front of the sofa. They sat on the floor, Japanese style. Ga Eul was helping Jae Hwa to glue some colorful flat beads on her pretty princesses drawing. Once in a while, Yi Jeong would glance at the two beautiful ladies in front of him. Jae Hwa looked more and more like her mother as she grew up.

Dae-Hyun was finishing up his homework at another table at the right corner of the living room. There was also a few rows of shelves filled with mainly children books behind the table. At first Ga Eul did not agree that Yi Jeong had turned the corner as a mini reading place since they already had a room at the end of the hallway as their library that acted as an activity room and his home office as well. But he just countered her, saying that another small one would not hurt and it would also be easier to move around in one place should anyone wanted to switch from watching the television to reading and vice versa. Plus, it was a good place for everybody to be in the same room and interact. Ga Eul lost her argument to that genius husband of hers.

"Appa," Dae-Hyun spoke.

"Yes, Dae-Hyun." Yi Jeong answered as he turned his body a little to look at his son.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul stopped calling him Baby a year ago when he informed them that he was already a big boy to be called such. "I am already 7 years old, Omma," as he presented his reason. His mother protested a first. This was her first child and to her, he would always be her baby. Yi Jeong was fine with it because he knew that Dae-Hyun might be embarrassed if his mother kept on calling him Baby in front of his friends. "It's a man thing," Yi Jeong rationalized to his wife. The mother gave in, albeit reluctant.

"Can we visit Harabeoji and Halmoni this weekend?" the young man asked.

Everybody stopped from what they were doing when they heard his request. Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung started to clap their hands excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Harabeoji! Halmoni! Please, Appa? Please Omma?" the two younger children cheered and pleaded.

Yi Jeong turned back to look at Ga Eul. Her eyes told him that it was his decision, understanding how busy he was with the new auction coming up in a few months. It had been a month that he had to go to the Museum on weekends because of it. Her husband nodded.

"I think we can do that Dae-Hyun. We'll stay overnight there too if everybody agrees. It's been awhile since we went there, right Omma?" the father replied.

Ga Eul agreed "Hmm. I think so too, Honey. I'll inform Omma that we'll be there this Friday night. Harabeoji and Halmoni will be very happy to see you three." Her parents' house was just one and a half hours away. Arriving there on Friday night would give them an extra night at the elders'.

Ga Eul's Appa had decided to retire early and the elder Chus moved to a town on the way to the countryside. Mr. Chu wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the forever busy city of Seoul. He would not budge from his stand when Ga Eul and Yi Jeong offered them to stay at the So Mansion. "I've spent 56 years of my life in the city. My lungs need fresher air," said the old man.

"Thank you, Appa, Omma. Saranghae." Dae-Hyun smiled widely, happy with Appa's approval. Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung both jumped up and did a victory dance. They then immediately launched into discussing and planning the activities.

"Appa, Omma," Dae-Hyun was not finished yet.

"On our way there, can we stop and visit Harabeoji and Halmoni So?" he continued with a small voice, afraid that the parents, especially Appa, would be upset.

Ga Eul saw that her husband abruptly sat up straight. The smile that was on his face faded away and Ga Eul saw something in Yi Jeong's eyes changed. He looked straight into his eldest son's eyes.

Ga Eul prayed hard that Yi Jeong could control his emotions.

 **The year when it started**

It had been a week since South Korea's famous Casanova potter prodigy had come back from his four-year study in Sweden. The news of him exclusively dating a beautiful commoner girl spread like wildfires within all levels of society in South Korea. The tabloids were getting crazy and the paparazzi were competing among themselves for the chance of capturing a picture or two of this odd pairing.

Nobody believed that this wild playboy could be tamed by a simple unknown girl. In fact, nobody would have ever thought that the idea was even possible in the first place.

Well, except for the F3 and Jan Di of course, and surprisingly the playboy's father. Correction! Not playboy, it was ex-playboy now.

* * *

So Hyun Sub, Yi Jeong's father, first met Ga Eul that night when his then Casanova son brought her to meet him for dinner at a lavish five-star restaurant.

"This girl is different." That was the first thing that clicked in his heart when he saw Ga Eul. Her look was pure. Her face screamed cute and innocent and her manners spelled out polite. Hyun Sub wondered how Yi Jeong got to know her. She was not like Yi Jeong's sexy girls that he usually flaunted. She was special.

The elder Mr. So could also not help but wonder why Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul with him. The truth was Yi Jeong never wanted to be in the same room, let alone be at the same table as his father. His hate for his father ran so deep that he tried his best to avoid this husband of his mother's. The hate that ran so deep in his veins since the first day Yi Jeong knew of his father's infidelity. Thus, for the n-th time of the night, So Hyun Sub wondered why his son brought this beautiful girl to meet him.

If people from afar were to look at the young pair and the elder man at the table, they would have thought that the young ones were asking for the elder's blessings with regards to their relationship. Who wouldn't? Smiles never left both father and son's faces as they talked and the young man had his hand on the young lady's. Oh how very far it was from the truth if they were to come closer and listen to the conversations.

Ga Eul suddenly threw water to Yi Jeong's face, shocking both father and son. Hyun Sub shook his head while Yi Jeong controlled his emotions hard. After Ga Eul left, Hyun Sub said some words to his son, condemning the younger man's monstrosity towards the innocent girl. And then, the elder man left.

Outside of the restaurant, So Hyun Sub sat in his car. He pondered on what his youngest son had said at the table earlier. He understood where all those anger came from. He was the cause of it. In fact, he was the cause of everything else that had happened within his broken family.

His infidelity started as soon as he married his wife, Gong Ga-Yeon. It was his protest and rebellion towards his father, So Woo Sung who forced him to leave the woman whom he loved and marry another whom he did not, all in the name of business. True to her name, his wife was a beautiful graceful lady and loved him very much but his heart was already too hurt, too cold and tightly closed to accept her love.

To his defense, it was not as if he left the house altogether. He still came home and went to work to fulfill his duty as a So, but that was all that it was, a duty as a So. He was still one of the owners of the So Museum. His personal duty as a husband, however, was a different story. But his father the 'great' So Woo Sung demanded an heir or more from him or else, he would be disinherited from the So family. He had no other choice.

After Yi Jeong's older brother Il Hyun and Yi Jeong were born, Hyun Sub and Ga-Yeon's relationship deteriorated further. What wife wouldn't be depressed by the constant cold treatment by her husband? What wife wouldn't be hurt having a husband who paraded his strings of women in front of her? For years she had suffered but could not break free of the tie of marriage. In their circle of society, a wife never asked for a divorce. It was taboo. So their fights went louder and louder and became more intense from the last fight to the next. The children too were badly suffering inside. Their mother was also becoming suicidal.

Years had gone by. One day, Il Hyun left the family. Il Hyun knew that he was not as gifted as Yi Jeong when it came to pottery, but his father did not have to add salt to his already frustrated heart, mocking him by saying that his non-gifted hands would never be able to bring the So Museum to higher height and glory of the So family.

Il Hyun's departure had only made it worse for Yi Jeong. Not only that their depressed mother constantly asked him to check up on his father's 'activities', the responsibility as the So heir was now on his young shoulders. It was too much for the youngest So.

So Hyun Sub knew why Yi Jeong became the Casanova that he was and why Il Hyun made that decision to leave. He had only himself to blame. Even though Il Hyun and Yi Jeong hated him, deep down in the abyss of his heart, Hyun Sub loved his sons. He just did not show them that love. His own hatred towards their grandfather clouded his judgments and actions.

Hate versus love and his hate won the battle. He was a bad father, a very bad father. "I'm sorry Il Hyun. I'm sorry Yi Jeong." So Hyun Sub wiped away the tears that slowly trailed down his face.

Just as he was about to drive away, Hyun Sub was hit by a strike of hurt, pain and other emotions that were unknown to his heart. He immediately stopped the car. "What is this? What is happening to me?" He was stunned by the sudden overwhelming emotions. Have you ever felt that sudden wave of emotions so strong that it shook you to the core? So strong that it left you flabbergasted that you did not know how to deal with them. Hyun Sub leaned his head against the steering wheel. He needed to calm his heart and clear his mind but it was an infertile effort.

In a flash, his wife's beautiful face came to his vision and lingered. Soon his sons' followed. The three faces floated in front of his eyes. They smiled at him and called out his name over and over and over again. Hyun Sub's heart clenched and his stomach churned. Regrets. Guilt. Regrets. Guilt. Regrets and guilt, the two words kept chanting in his mind. Suddenly, that love that was buried deep down the abyss came bursting to the surface and washed away the coldness that had reigned supreme in his heart. For the first time in his married life, So Hyun Sub felt his heart lighten. The warmth from that love blanketed his heart.

He missed his wife and sons. He longed for the embraces of Ga-Yeon, Il Hyun, and Yi Jeong.

So Hyun Sub was never one who believed in miracles, but if this was one, he was very thankful for this second chance of love that the power of heaven above had granted him. He rushed off to see his ailing wife at the hospital, another first in his married life.

As he drove off to the hospital, he passed by Yi Jeong's studio. What he saw astounded him. "Isn't that Chu Ga Eul? Isn't she the innocent girl whom Yi Jeong brought with him tonight?" That innocent girl was helping the drunken Yi Jeong into his studio. "Didn't she throw water at him earlier? Didn't she leave the restaurant alone? Isn't she broken-hearted at his son's outrages behavior towards her? Why is she here?" Questions after questions popped up in his mind about the commoner girl. Out of curiosity Hyun Sub parked his car outside of Yi Jeong's studio and stood outside of the glass door. After some moments, he opened the door and entered the space.

The elder So made sure that the two young people did not notice him. Yi Jeong was holding Ga Eul's wrist and she looked at him with sad eyes. Hyun Sub stood at a corner of the studio, well hidden but was still able to hear the conversation between the two. What he heard broke his heart. Knowing that he had done wrong to his wife was already hurting him. But now, to hear it straight from his son, albeit in a drunken state, and that Yi Jeong did not want to be like him, Hyun Sub's heart was stabbed and stabbed with guilt. He let his guilty tears trailed down his face.

After a few minutes, Ga Eul walked away from the sleeping Yi Jeong. As she passed by the hidden Hyun Sub, the elder man saw her face. She was sad. She had tears in her eyes. However, he did not fail to see something else in her eyes. They were full of determination. A determination to do what, of that, he did not know. What he knew was that this innocent girl who had her heart crushed by his son's cruelty earlier still came by and helped him. This simple girl was no ordinary girl. Chu Ga Eul was going to have a huge role in So Yi Jeong's life.

And that was why So Hyun Sub was not at all surprised at the news of his youngest son exclusively dating this beautiful commoner girl.

* * *

Two days into the whole paparazzi frenzy, Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul to meet his mother at the So Mansion. It was going to be a surprise visit. He was going to introduce his wife-to-be to his mother and to get her blessings. Ga Eul was a nervous wreck. She was afraid that his mother would not accept her for she was only a commoner. Knowing how things work in the elite society of South Korea about arranged marriage and all only added more to her anxiety.

However, Yi Jeong assured her that his mother was different and that he would do anything to be with her. "I love you Ga Eul and nobody will separate us, nobody. I will not lose you again." His words gave Ga Eul the strength that she needed the most. Ga Eul composed herself and entered the compound of the magnificent mansion of the So family.

Ahjussi Kim was the only one person that Yi Jeong had told about this surprise meeting for Yi Jeong could never hide a secret from this old man. He led them to the beautiful garden on the right side of the mansion. Rows of various flower trees and shrubs of neatly trimmed bushes and beds were a sight to behold for the young lady. The air was fragranced by the sweet smells of the flowers. Her jaw dropped and eyes brightened at the splendid scene in front of her. She wished that she had brought her faithful camera along with her. She was a self-proclaimed number one admirer of beautiful mesmerizing nature.

Yi Jeong never let go of her hand since they arrived at the mansion. He had a wide smile at the look on this gorgeous lady next to him. He was already imagining her tending the garden and playing happily together with their children. His smile grew even wider.

To their surprise, they saw his mother and father, Il Hyun and his wife Eun Jae as well as their two-year-old daughter So Eun Hee. The whole of the So family was there waiting for the young couple in love. It was definitely a pleasant surprise to So Yi Jeong.

* * *

After that historical night of So Hyun Sub's revelation, the family was finally complete again.

He had gone to his wife at the hospital and asked for her forgiveness. He stayed the whole night watching over her. He had sworn to change his lifestyle and devote himself to his wife and family. His wife was shocked at this new Hyun Sub. She wondered what in the world had happened that made him this way. She was doubtful of him but still, she thanked the heaven above for returning her husband to her. For what was left of her lifetime, she decided to take the risk and gave her husband a second chance. They were going to rebuild their marriage. They were going to reunite with their sons.

It was very hard for the young men at first. Il Hyun and Yi Jeong did not want to believe that this was their father. Where had the arrogant, cold heartless So Hyun Sub that they knew, gone to? They could not believe that their mother was giving him this chance so easily after all the years of suffering that this elder man had put upon her, upon them. But the words and wishes from their mother touched their hearts. So they promised her to give him a chance, a once in a lifetime chance to win back their broken hearts.

It took weeks for the two brothers to accept and believe in their father's changes. But as time went by, they observed the positive changes in their mother. She was much livelier and happier. They had also witnessed his growing love for her. What they love the most was that her depression and suicidal episodes were put to a full stop.

Hyun Sub too was putting his best effort to be closer to his children. Step by step and with great patience from the father, the sons' hearts softened and their relationships improved tremendously. Family dinners and outings were much more frequent. When Yi Jeong went to Sweden, Hyun Sub took his wife to visit him twice during the time that he was there. Il Hyun's wedding to Eun Jae during Yi Jeong's second year in Sweden was solely organized and handled by the two proud parents.

They had truly become one happy complete family.

* * *

During all the years that he was in Sweden, Yi Jeong never kept his relationship with Ga Eul as a secret. He had told his parents that he was very much in love with a girl, only that he did not tell them who she was. Despite the relentless coaxing from his mother, he was steadfast of not revealing that it was Chu Ga Eul.

It was not that he was ashamed of her. Why would he be? Ga Eul was one of the two best things that had happened to his life, next to his family of course. She was the one whom never failed to give him her moral support, her encouraging words, her wise advice and her love when he needed it the most. He was very proud and grateful to have his kindhearted Chu Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong kept Ga Eul as a secret just for the sake of teasing his parents. He wanted to surprise them. It was as simple a reason as it got.

Today, when Yi Jeong decided to bring Ga Eul to meet his mother, he knew that his father was not at home. The day before, Hyun Sub went to Busan for a meeting and while he was there he was going to visit Il Hyun and his family. Il Hyun, Eun Jae, and Eun Hee moved to Busan a couple of months ago. Il Hyun had opened a new café there and left the one in Seoul for his assistant to manage.

Even though there would only be his mother at home, Yi Jeong reasoned that it would still be a good idea to bring Ga Eul to meet her. "This will be a warm-up meeting," as he told Ga Eul and stole a kiss from her. Ga Eul just laughed and hit his arm lightly. Oh how she loved this man, always a wonder in making her nervous heart calmer.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were surprised to see the whole family in the garden waiting for them. Yi Jeong then laughed and shook his head. He turned to look at the faithful Ahjussi Kim and wiggled his index finger at him, still laughing.

The old butler just grinned at him and shrugged his shoulders. It seemed that this second father of his could not contain his excitement at having Ga Eul in the family that he had told Madam So about the surprise visit, who of course would tell his husband who would, of course, tell Il Hyun and Eun Jae. The four members of So took their private plane to come home as soon as they can. They would not miss the chance to meet this super lady who had changed the youngest So into the wonderful man that he was now.

So Hyun Sub was right. Chu Ga Eul had a huge role in So Yi Jeong's life and he was more than grateful to have this lovely lady as his daughter-in-law.

The gathering went very well. Ga-Yeon fell in love with Ga Eul in an instant. Il Hyun and Eun Jae were happy that Yi Jeong had found his love. Even little Eun Hee could not resist Ga Eul's charm. She sat on Ga Eul's laps throughout the whole conversations and even made Ga Eul feed her at dinner time.

That night was imprinted as one of So Yi Jeong's best memories of his life.

* * *

The wedding was only six months away. Preparations were going well on their way. Invitations, dinner receptions, venues, bridesmaids, best men, decorations, flowers arrangements and everything needed for a wedding had been thought of and decided. Everybody was excited and couldn't wait for the day to finally arrive.

It was a bright Saturday afternoon. So Yi Jeong was at a hotel with Ga Eul for the cake tasting. The chef had called him two days ago informing that he had some new cakes for them to try even though they had already had a tasting session a week ago and had chosen the one. At first Yi Jeong declined the offer, but one look at Ga Eul's pouting pleading face, he had no choice but to say yes, very much to her delight. She was a cake lover after all. Plus, how can he ever say no to that adorable pout? "I am definitely doomed," he told himself, laughing inwardly.

Yi Jeong excused himself when his phone rang. Not long after, he suddenly fell down to his knees screaming for his parents. His phone slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. Everyone was shocked at his sudden scream. Ga Eul immediately rushed to his side, embraced him and asked him why. He embraced her tightly and cried on her shoulder like a child, calling out Appa, Omma continuously. He was shaking hard.

So Hyun Sub and his wife Gong Ga-Yeon were dead.

Two months later, everybody was still mourning. The driver who ran into his parents' car was already caught and trialed. He was now serving his time in prison.

So Hyun Sub and his wife were on their way to visit Il Hyun and his family in Busan. They had decided to take a break from the wedding preparations. His wife insisted that they traveled by car, just the two of them. Her reasons were simple. She wanted to enjoy the breathtaking scenery along the way but most importantly she wanted to share this experience with her husband.

And then it happened. An over-speeding car had lost its control and slammed the elders' car from behind. In a blink of an eye, the car overturned thrice, like a tumbleweed blown helplessly by the strong wind before hitting the lamp post, head on. The elder woman's head had slammed hard onto the windshield while her husband had a loose metal from the crash protruding into his stomach, puncturing his right kidney. They died in an instant.

Yi Jeong was the most affected by his parents' cruel deaths. It was so unfair, to his parents, to him, and to his whole family. It had only been a few years that he had gotten back his happy family, and now, his parents were again taken away from him. This time, it was permanent. He missed his parents badly and slowly So Yi Jeong fell into a deep depression.

For the first two months, he refused to go to work, leaving the business matters to his assistants. He seldom ate and talked. He was too immersed in his sad mourns for the loss of his parents. Everyone was worried. His wedding was put on hold for he too had forgotten about his love. So Yi Jeong had forgotten Chu Ga Eul.

But the young bride-to-be was not giving up. She refused to give up on this man whom she loved with all her heart. She took a break from her work to be with him. It didn't matter to her that he had forgotten her. She understood what he was going through. She knew that he needed help, that he actually needed her in these dark days of his life. With her parents' permission, Ga Eul stayed at the So Mansion.

How many times had Yi Jeong ignored her? How many times had Yi Jeong yelled and screamed at her? How many times did Yi Jeong throw away the food that she offered? It was true. She would not deny it. Even though she had said that it didn't matter that he had forgotten her, it still pained her that he acted this way, that he treated her this way. Every night when she was in her bed, Ga Eul cried and prayed that one day Yi Jeong would wake up, accept the harsh reality of his parents' deaths and recognize her again.

She had missed his touches, his kisses, his embraces, his smiles, his teases, his vibrant self and more. Ga Eul was painfully missing her soul mate.

The young lady was relentless and patient. The F3, Jan Di, her parents, Il Hyun and Eun Jae would sometimes come to lend her a hand with Yi Jeong. Their hearts went out to her but her strong determination was something that they extremely admired and treasured. They could only pray that her efforts were not in vain.

It was a bright night. The moon was in its full glory, shining the whole sky beautifully. The admiring stars shone brightly too, happy to be near the glowing moon.

So Yi Jeong's eyes were lifeless and his face sad. It was already two months and twenty four days that his parents had left him. He wiped his tears and wondered aimlessly through the corridor of his now empty useless mansion. Out of nowhere, he heard a soft crying sound. It was a female voice. His heart told him that he knew this voice. He knew it well. He followed the sound and it brought him to the balcony at the end of the corridor.

There she stood, her petite slim frame leaning against the balcony rails. Her long straight hair swayed softly with the soft night breeze. She was looking up talking to the moon, pouring out her whole aching and hopeful heart. Her voice quivered. She was crying her heart out.

Yi Jeong took two steps forward. He heard her said his name in her cry. There was longing in her soft sweet voice. Suddenly, he felt a sting in his heart and it started to beat faster. He put his right hand over his heart and took another step forward.

"Ga Eul my love," Yi Jeong finally called.

Ga Eul jumped up a little, startled at the call of her name. Her heart skipped a beat and then started to thump erratically. That voice. Oh how she had missed his voice.

She turned around. Her eyes widen at his sight. He had his hand on his chest, his tears flowing free. Yi Jeong held out his other hand to her. "Ga Eul my love," he repeated, this time his voice a little louder.

Ga Eul immediately ran towards him and embraced him tight, not wanting to let him go, not wanting to lose him again. Her tears too were flowing freely. "I love you, Yi Jeong," she said repeatedly in between her sobs. So Yi Jeong tightened his embrace.

They stood still on the balcony, in each other's embrace, crying and cherishing each other's warmth and love. The moon glowed brighter and the stars twinkled happier.

So Yi Jeong had finally recognized his soul mate, again.

 **Present time**

Dae-Hyun averted his eyes from his Appa's and looked down at his opened book on the table.

"I miss them," he continued, his voice trembled and low.

Ga Eul stood up and sat next to her husband. Yi Jeong turned to look at her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Her right hand held his right one and Yi Jeong put his left hand on hers. Ga Eul had her other hand on his back rubbing up and down gently. Their two younger children suddenly went quiet.

It was a topic that always made their Appa sad.

Yi Jeong suppressed his tears. I miss them too, son. He said to himself.

Dae-Hyun closed his book and left the table. He joined the rest of the family in front of the television. Facing their parents, he sat on the floor together with Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung. Ga Eul took the remote control from the table and switched off the television.

"I'm sorry Appa. I didn't mean to make you sad." The first born of the So spoke, a note of guilt laced his voice and head hung low.

Yi Jeong cleared his throat and swallowed hard. Ga Eul looked at their three young children with love evident in her eyes and smiled.

Yi Jeong leaned forward and put a finger under Dae-Hyun's chin and lifted his head up gently. "It's alright Dae-Hyun. Please don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Of course, we can go visit them. Appa misses Harabeoji and Halmoni too." He comforted his son and gave him his fatherly smile.

"Appa?" Little Dae-Jung raised his right hand. He had this habit whenever he wanted to ask a question.

"If Harabeoji and Halmoni are still with us, will they love us too?" the innocent boy asked. For a three-year-old, Dae-Jung was smart and articulate with his words.

Ga Eul felt her tears swelling up. Yi Jeong was quiet for a few moments, trying to keep his heartbeats even.

Yi Jeong picked Dae-Jung up from the floor and placed him on his laps. He kissed the little boy's forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Of course Baby," the father replied. "Harabeoji and Halmoni will love all of you with all their hearts." A lone tear escaped his eye.

"Omma?" it was Jae Hwa's turn. "Yes, Darling?" Ga Eul asked.

The girl pushed herself up from the floor and squeezed her small slim frame in between her parents on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around Ga Eul's waist and the mother did the same with her. Ga Eul placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head.

Jae Hwa titled her head a little to look at her Omma. "Eun-Kyung Unnie said that after people die, we should not forget about them. We should remember to go visit and put flowers on their graves on their birthdays and on the dates when they left us. Is it true Omma?" asked the pretty girl. Eun-Kyung was Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's seven-year-old first born.

"Yes. Eun-Kyung Unnie is right, Darling. But, we don't need to only wait for their birthdays and those dates to remember them." Ga Eul refused to use the word 'death anniversary' for she knew that it was still hurtful for the man in front of her whom she loved with every single cell in her whole being.

"We can visit them and bring them flowers anytime we want, Darling. As often as we could." Ga Eul looked at her daughter and then at her two boys. "We should never forget about them." Their three young children nodded their heads, understanding slowly making its way into their mind and heart.

"But most importantly, wherever we are and whenever we remember Harabeoji and Halmoni, we should send them our love and our best prayers. The three of you didn't get the chance to meet Harabeoji and Halmoni, but you should still love them very much, like how you love Harabeoji and Halmoni Chu and Harabeoji Kim," she continued. "Every time you miss them, you can always look at their pictures right?" she further asked, her voice soft.

Yi Jeong watched his beautiful wife, always wonderful with her words and lessons. They were simple words yet the lessons rich in values. He held out his hand and caressed his wife's cheek gently, a smile etched especially for her. "Thank you Jagiya. Saranghae," he whispered. She returned his gesture.

"Without them, your handsome macho Appa would not be here. Then Omma would not have met Appa and the three of you would not be here too."

Ga Eul needed to add these in for the atmosphere was turning a little serious and sad. Yet she was satisfied. She had conveyed the message and by the look on her children's faces, she knew that they understood. Ga Eul felt content.

The somber mood surrounding them lifted immediately, replaced by the two elder children's comments and agreement with their mother's last words. Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and kissed it. He then gave her a light kiss, cherishing her soft sweet lips. "Nado saranghae So Yi Jeong," she understood his message, as always. His infinite love for her doubled up if that was even possible.

Ga Eul glanced at the mahogany grandfather clock at the corner of the living room.

"Oh, my. Look at the time," the mother-of-three stated. Technically it would be four since she was 6 months pregnant. This time, it was going to be another boy.

"Appa?" Little Dae-Jung raised his right hand again.

"Yes, Baby?" the father replied, wondering what else was on the little guy's mind.

"Why did Omma say that Hyung, Noona, and Baby got here because Omma met Appa? How did Hyung, Noona, and Baby get here? We came here by car, right Appa?" the ever curious Dae-Jung queried.

Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa looked at their little brother, surprised. Yi Jeong froze and Ga Eul felt her cheeks redden.

"OK kids. Off to bed. Now."

T.H.E. E.N.D.


End file.
